1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to the construction of buildings and the like, and more particularly, to a building construction which is well suited to form the outside of a building in a multi-story structure. It will be understood that the disclosure is not limited to use on multi-story structures, or a building of any particular height. It will further be understood that the disclosure is not limited to use on the outside of a building (internal use may be contemplated).
2. Background Art
In building construction, especially with multistory buildings, the construction of the outer walls is particularly costly and challenging. This is increasingly the case with buildings as such buildings become taller. In many instances, the cost includes the construction of a stud wall at an elevated height. Once formed, it is necessary to apply some type of outer covering (such as a plywood sheeting, for example, or other board-like material) and then a finishing covering, such as a cladding, siding (i.e., wood or vinyl, etc.). Next, it is necessary to apply an insulation to the inside of the outer covering, and in many instances, further house wraps, sealing films or the like need to be applied as vapor barriers and the like.
Problematically, these outer structures become increasingly complex and increasingly more challenging as the height of the building grows. It is more difficult to install outer claddings on the fifteenth story than it is to do the same on the second story, for example.
Precast concrete walls are known in the art. One such wall is manufactured by Superior Walls of New Holland, Pa., and described below. Such a wall is commonly utilized in one and two story structures, and many times for basements or below grade construction. Such walls are typically stackable to a height of two or three (maybe even a few, in some applications) levels. However, as such walls are stacked, the walls are limited for use in structures that are relatively short and have very few stories.